Shad's Adventure
by RandomAnimeLoverGirl
Summary: This is about my friend Shad and her weird, but wonderful journey in the world of Naruto!Friend apperences in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Shad's Adventure

(I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would try to take off Kakashi's mask. )

It was a regular day, sunny, with a gentle suburban breeze in the town of Needham. Bright yellow school buses rolled into the Pollard Middle School for the last trip of the weekday, to deliver students back to the school. Students of grades six through eight from Needham and Boston, spilled out in front of the school doors. Girls and boys of all ages whispered about gossip and rumors in the school, while others played a game of chase or listened to their CD's or I-pods.

Inside, teachers and staff sprinted to gather papers, wrapping up chats with others, or inhaling their last sip of Dunkin' Donuts coffee. Then, the school principal, Dr. Barnes, opened the school doors and darted away from the stampede of rushing kids who thundered down the hallways and stairs. After filling each homeroom seat, everyone went to their classes.

A girl walked happily with her friends to class.

" Hi guys!" she said to her friends, who were chatting with each other.

"Hi Shad," one of members replied." Waz' up?"

"Nothing much. Oh! Before I forget, Malia," Shad seethed, "did you draw my Gaara picture yet?"

"Yes," Malia said in a bored tone while pulling out a drawing of a teenaged boy with crimson hair and piercing green eyes with black rims around them. He wore a black short-sleeved t-shirt with light brown pants. He had a twisted, closed smile, which would make you shiver in fear. Shad thought of it as cute.

Hannah Reading, aka Shad was thirteen years of age with wavy blond hair that reached to her shoulders. She had cloudy blue eyes, which were protected by her oval rimmed lenses. Her skin was soft as an infant's, but she could use her fists like a professional boxer. Shad's hobbies were reading, watching TV, and drawing anime. She loved animals with all her life and smothered with suffocating love. Her favorite cartoon character was Gaara in Naruto. Above all the things she loved she hated PINK. Pink was poison to Shad, like chocolate is to dogs. Evening was dwelling, and Shad was but a short walk away from her home when suddenly…

Ha! Cliffhanger suckers! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Shad's Adventure

(Remember I don't own Naruto. If I did…. Kakashi would be mine for all eternity!)

When we last left our good friend Shad, she was about to…

"Rumble…rumble …rumble…"

"What is that n-n-n-noise?" Shad yelled to her self as the cement ground rumbled beneath her. She was falling. (No duh Sherlock) "Faster, faster, faster!" her mind raced as her body was plunging into the ground. Shad hit something other than the ground. (Darn! Gets punched by Shad ) She ended up falling on a trampoline.

" Yippee! Hooray! Thank God! I'm alive!" Hannah rejoiced.

Shad stepped wobbly off the trampoline and went to find a random person to tell her where she was. After wandering aimlessly in the streets, she remembered why this place looked so familiar. "THIS IS SO COOL!" Shad gasped. "I'M IN THE NARUTO WORLD!"

Through all of her excitement, she didn't notice that someone was watching her. "Hmm…" Shad wondered. "I wonder if I'm wearing a ninja outfit!"

She looked down at her clothing and she was right. She was wearing a ninja suit. Her pants were black and her jacket and t- shirt were pink.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shad screamed dramatically.

"Don't worry," a voice said. "It's not as bad as it seems."

"Wh-who's there?" she stammered.

It was the one, the only Gaara!

"Gaara!" Shad screeched

Gaara came closer into the light wearing a smirk with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Gaara questioned.

"Yes. Yes I am. Do you have any clothes that don't have pink?" Shad replied.

"Not in our size, so," Gaara said giving her a sideways glance, "you'll have to wear that for a while."

"NOOOO!" Shad screamed.

Shad sulkily followed Gaara through the streets until they found an apartment building.

"Wait here," Gaara demanded, going inside. " I'm going to talk to a "friend" into letting us stay at his place for the night. Okay? " Gaara questioned.

"Okay," Shad yawned. "Whatever you say."

A few minutes passed and Gaara returned with a smile on his face.

"Let's go, Shad," Gaara said while nudging her awake. "Naruto is letting stay at his place for the night."

"What?" Shad questioned quietly. "NARUTO! THE NARUTO? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shad dragged Gaara excitedly.

After walking a flight of stairs, the duo finally reached their destination. Knok,knok.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Gaara hissed. "Get up! Let us in!"

After a few moments, the door swung open and in the flesh, a boy about the size of Shad stepped out of his home.

"Yeah,yeah, come in," Naruto groaned lazily.

He wore striped blue pajamas with a doggie head nightcap. You could see a fragment of his squinting ocean blue eyes. He took off his cap and spiked golden hair shot out. His cheeks were striped with three whiskers on each side.

"Well," Naruto started, "are you gonna come in or stare at me all day?"(I don't sound that bratty!-Narutogets hit by MdogShut up…)

Shad shook her head. "No, we're coming in," Shad said shyly. "Sorry if I stared to much."(Shad? Apologizing! -Mdoggets punched by Shad )

Not at all, Naruto replied. "Everyone must look at greatness."

"Um…" Shad started, "that's what I have Gaara."

Gaara blushed ( kawii!-Shadgets knocked out by MdogShut up! ) at Shad and laughed at Naruto's sad puppy-dog face. All of them reentered the apartment and got ready for a long peaceful night.


	3. Chapter 3

Mdog: Finally here is my third chapter of Shad's adventure! Yo Gaara!

Gaara: …Yes?

Mdog: **gives puppy eyes** Please do the disclaimer?

Gaara: Fine. Mdog does not own Me or Naruto. If she did, she would protect us from Shad.

Shad: I heard that!

We last left our hero( hero? Shad a hero? HAHAHAHA! That's rich! Umm…back to the story) with Gaara and Naruto…( I pity them)

Naruto's House 12am

"Hm…a little more blush, a few more dabs of eye curler, and this!"

**yawn** "Ugh…Hannah…" Gaara groaned. What are you doing?"

He blinked a few more times. "Why the hell are you in Naruto's room and what is Naruto wear-BWAHAHAHAHA! **rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter** Hahaha! Rich! I'm gonna die laughing!" "Let me get my camra!"

"Hahaha!" Shad laughed. "Quite before you wake Naruto!"

Yes. Poor unfortunate Naruto. He was in a sleeping coma. His dog cap remained on his head but …um…the rest of him was disturbing. Naruto's chest was covered with a black lacey bra and to cover his pride he also wore a black thong. His face you could mistake for a girl. He wore blush on each cheek, eyeliner thickly rimed on his eyelashes and for the main event, his lips were covered with ruby red lipstick. Top it all off he fashionly displad sign around his neck that said it all. "I'M A HOE!"

Later in the morning…( Dun, dun,duuunnnnn)

"Wha-What the hell!" Naruto screamed from the bathroom. Gaara and Shad were chocking on their position.

"Why am I in woman's underwear and makeup!" He roared into their faces after coming from the bathroom.

Their mouth's quaking, and lip curling into a smile, there were about to answer when…

"Yo!" Kakashi waved as he barged in with two familiar faces.

"Nice to see you again… grandma," the voices spoke at the same time.

"Just step into the light," Kakashi groaned.

"Hiya Shad," Mdog said with enthusiasm. "What's up?"

"Hi granny," Maddie chirped.

"I AM NOT A GRANDMA! And how did you get here any way?" Shad puffed angrily.

"Well, it's a long story," Mdog, Maddie, and Kakashi replied unexpectedly at the same time.

End of chapter 3

Mdog: Well read and review! See ya!

Gaara:…Whatever…


End file.
